Whiz Bang
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: When Boris decides to talk to a stranger in a café one morning , he never expected to meet the extraordinary boy with a 'defect' that only makes Boris adore him more. But what impact will Ace and Boris's dark past have? Human!AU BorisXPierce, minor AceXAlice
1. First Time Ever, I Was Lost For Words

**(A/N): Hey, Kiddies ^w^ Miss me? X3 School's been taking up a lot of my time lately XP Sorry! **

**Okay, so most HNKNA lovers on know of the wonderful, serima :3 Well, the universe works in mysterious ways, and somehow we found out that Sesshomaru1fanable, serima, and I all attend the same school...and all sort of became friends X3 (but then Sessho moved XP) Maybe we can conjure up a new project when we have the time…maybe sometime around July/August 2013~ hint hint ;3**

**~Enjoy, Kiddies~**

Coffee was never Boris's drink of choice; honestly, he hated it. It had a bad taste and made you crash after a short while. Sunshine and adrenaline were wake up calls more to his liking. But the weather called for a huge storm later that night so his soccer practice was moved to an hour before school started. And on top of that, he'd spent the previous night staying up late playing an overly violent computer game with his friend. So that's why he found himself ordering the brown caffeinated beverage in a small café at five-thirty in the morning.

"That'll be two fifty, can I have a name please?" The barista asked him, with a sharpie poised to write down the name he gave her on the cup.

"Kit." He mumbled, letting a little sarcasm sneak into his tone.

The barista didn't seem to notice and scribbled down the letters. "Alright, that'll be up in just a moment. Thanks for coming. Have a great day."

Boris nodded, a yawn taking over for a moment. As his coffee was being made, he leaned back against the counter top, his gaze taking in the dark early morning world outside the windows. '_Looks like the storm clouds have come early. Maybe practice will be cancelled…'_

"Kit."

It took him a moment to remember that 'Kit' was him, and he quickly snapped out of his daze, turning back to the counter and retrieving his drink.

He looked around the café, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. Only one other person was there, his back to Boris at a table on the other side of the room. The stranger looked around high school aged from the angle, a little on the short side, red-blonde hair with almost green colored tips. Curiosity was stirring in the pink haired boy, the stranger in the corner hadn't looked up from his table once the whole time Boris had been there…and it was unreasonably early for anyone to be up. Boris checked the time on his phone. _'I've got a couple minutes…'_ He hesitantly approached the other boy, taking in details as he went.

A book lay open in the boys lap and a notebook was situated on the table.

"What you reading?" Boris asked, still standing to the boys back.

The stranger didn't move. Didn't even acknowledge Boris's presence, just turned the page and continued reading.

"Hello?" Boris's eyebrows rose and he moved closer so he was almost touching the table.

The stranger jolted and looked up; startled.

Any annoyance Boris had summoned dissipated once he took in the boys face. The light blush along his cheeks was almost unrealistically adorable. His red hair was hanging over one eye, much like Boris's own. The one emerald green eye that wasn't covered was wide and skittishly looking over Boris as if seeing if he was a threat.

Boris felt a pang of regret at the thought that a year ago he would've enjoyed the fear playing across the boy's expression.

"Hey, you alright?"

The boy's eyes were still shifting, but he seemed to realize there was no immediate danger. He slowly raised one of his hands, his eyes glancing down and breaking eye contact with Boris. His fingers started moving in different ways, like a combination of hand signs.

Realization slowly dawned on Boris. "Oh…" He reached up and tapped his ears in an unspoken question.

The boy glanced up and sheepishly shook his head.

Boris's lips quirked as he thought for a moment, before making up his mind and pulling a chair up to the table. Ignoring the nervous look the boy was giving him, he slid the notebook and pen closer, flipped open to a blank page, and started writing.

"**Deaf?"**

The boy slowly nodded, his eye downcast as if shameful of his disability.

"_**You have a name?"**_

Again the boy nodded. He carefully reached out and took the pen from Boris.

'**Pierce.'** He jotted down before pushing the writing utensils back to the pink haired boy.

"_**That's a nice name. I'm Boris."**_ He smiled and held out his hand for Pierce to shake.

Pierce took it as a soft smile lit his face. Doubt clouded it for a second and he took his turn to write something. **'Kit?'** Boris must've looked confused, because Pierce kept writing. **'You're cup says Kit.'**

"Oh." Boris let out a small laugh. _**"I just said that to the waitress as a joke."**_

Pierce raised an eyebrow but his grin returned somewhat.

"_**What are you reading?"**_ Boris scrawled quickly and nodded at the forgotten book in Pierce's lap.

The smaller boy lifted the paperback for Boris to read the cover.

"Sherlock Holmes?" He mused out loud.

'**Have you read it?'**

Boris shook his head. "Can you read my lips?" He spoke each word slowly; eyes trained on the way Pierce's captivating green ones were studying his mouth.

Peirce focused on the notebook again. **'Sorry, I'm not good at reading lips. What'd you say?'**

"_**I asked if you could read my lips. X3"**_ Boris laughed playfully as the blush on Peirce's cheeks darkened.

'**How old are you? If you don't mind me asking.'** The red haired boy wrote, desperate to take the attention off of his fail.

Amused smile still in place, Boris started writing a response. _**"I'm a junior. How 'bout you-?"**_

'**Sophomore.' **Pierce scratched the back of his head, his eyes crinkling adorably as his smile widened.

A sudden buzzing from Boris's pocket made the older boy reach into it to pull out his cell phone.

Text From: Ace To: Boris: Where r u? Coach is about to start!

"Damn it…" He mumbled when he realized he was, in fact, late.

'**Do you have to leave?'** Pierce wrote as his expression once again became downcast.

Boris's lips pressed into a flat line at the unexpected twinge of pain the sad face caused him and reluctantly nodded.

Text From: Boris To: Ace: I'll b there soon. Stall for me.

With the minutes counting down, Boris fell into temptation and grabbed the notebook. _**"Do you…"**_ He hesitated, not sure if he was about to cross and imaginary line. _**"…Have a phone #?"**_

**(A/N): And there you have it ^w^ Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing ^w^**

**Have a wonderful day, Kiddies!**

**~Wolf~**


	2. Love At First Sight, If That Exists

**(A/N): Hey, Kiddes! Hope you're all having a good time :3**

**You guys ever hear someone speak Spanish with a British accent? ...It's pretty epic ^w^**

**OH! Any one who's bored and is just creeping around the Internet, watch 'Fanfiction comes to life' by Tyler Oakley and Marcus Butler it's. So. Awesome! X3**

**~Enjoy, Kiddies!**

A happy spark traveled down Boris's spine as the cell phone in his pocket bounced against his side with every step. The cell phone that now had one new contact number.

'_So the angel actually did have a phone~'_ Boris smiled despite the terrible weather he was faced with. He shivered and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie against the harsh gust of wind blowing at him.

There was a sharp vibration from his phone and he pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

Text From: Ace To: Boris: The teams about to head out. U have 3 min before I join them :P

Boris rolled his eyes, but the happy grin was still firmly in place as he broke into a jog towards the school.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Not unexpectedly, the locker room was quiet when he burst through the doors. Boris quickly made his way to the back row where his locker was, not looking to pissing his coach off with being even later.

When he reached his location he was pleasantly surprised to see Ace leaning against the metal cabinets, already in uniform and holding Boris's jersey so the pink haired boy wouldn't waste time unlocking his locker, the rest of his equipment was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Ace. Hey." He jumped over the wooden bench in the middle of the isle and grabbed the clothes from Ace's arms. Nodding his thanks and started striping.

"Took you long enough." Ace went to work untying Boris's cleat. "So, you gunna tell me why you were later than me? Or why you're smiling like an idiot?" He teased, his own smile forming.

Boris finally pulled his practice uniform on and he started on his shin guards, his eyes flicked up to meet his friends. "I went to get coffee and I met someone."

Instantly, Ace's smile turned to a smirk. "Ooo~ Boy or girl?"

They had known each other so long and so well that Ace had known about Boris's bi-sexuality long before he came out to his friend.

"Boy." There was a dreamy glint in Boris's eyes at the thought of the angel he'd met earlier. "Red-ish hair, shorter, incredible green eyes, really adorable."

"How was he? Nice ass?"

Ace's questions caught Boris off guard and he almost coughed. "What?"

Before Ace could respond the loud noise of the locker room doors opening interrupted them.

"Array! Knight! What are you doing? Practice started." They heard the booming voice a second before their coach appeared behind them.

"Coach!" Boris jumped to his feet, having just finished tying his shoes. "Sorry, I…there was a long line for coffee and I got held up. Ace was helping me…"

Their coach slowly eyed them up, making Boris fight the urge to shiver. Only a handful of people Boris had met have ever scared him, and the soccer coach of Clover High School was one of them. Ace would say that he didn't share Boris's fear, but Boris could see the way Ace's hand shook the slightest bit at his side whenever he was near.

"Two extra laps. Hurry up, the rain already started." The older man moved to the side to let them pass.

The two boys nodded and quickly jogged towards the fields.

A gust of cold, wet air reached them and made the pink haired boy groan and pause just inside the doorway.

"Move it, Array. A little rain isn't going to kill you!" Coach came up behind him and walked out to the field without so much as blinking at the downpour.

Boris mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and flipped the hood of his jacket up to cover his head before reluctantly jogging out into the rain.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Once the final whistle blew, the team trudged back into the locker room. The exhaustion slowing their movements.

Mud caked most of the boys' legs so they immediately detoured to the showers, leaving Boris and Ace alone in the actual locker area.

"Still avoiding the showers, Boris?" Ace teased, pulling off his soaking practice jersey with difficulty, balled it up, and tossed it into the hamper in the corner.

Boris shook his head wildly, dispelling the water that clung to his hair in an animalistic manner. "I'll rinse off my legs, but that's it." He untied his cleats.

A soft laugh came from the brunette and he ran a hand through Boris's hair backwards causing it to spike up as he passed to go take a shower. "Suit yourself."

Boris swatted at the hand but Ace was already out of reach. Sighing, the pink haired boy grabbed a towel from his locker and started wiping the remaining droplets from his head.

His mind kept wandering back to the conversation with Ace earlier. In all honesty, it shouldn't have surprised him; they'd had some like it before. But this time, Boris hadn't even considered any impure thoughts. Pierce was different; special. He made Boris just want to hold him and protect him. _'Is this what they call love at first sight?'_

Not really focusing, Boris removed his jersey in a practiced motion. He threw the wet shirt and shorts in the team hamper to be cleaned and went to go clean the mud from his legs.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

The first drops of rain fell just as Pierce stepped into his house. He kicked off his shoes and started turning on the lights, trying to get rid of the grey atmosphere the storm clouds had created. He looked out the window and saw that the rain was steadily increasing. Hurrying through the kitchen, he grabbed a box of crackers and a couple string cheese sticks and ran up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time.

He set the food on his nightstand and pulled down the blinds over one of his windows.

Just as he started closing the last shade, a huge crash of thunder shook the house and made him jump.

He dove into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head, his heartbeat quickening with every pulse of thunder he could feel vibrating through the air. Little tears began to gather in his eyes and he curled in on himself even more.

He'd always been scared of thunderstorms, the harsh flashes of lightning, the ear splitting claps of thunder; they were terrifying. _'It figures they would find a way to scare me even when I can't hear them…'_ Pierce thought as he felt another thunder shake his house.

Food forgotten on the desk beside him, he eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Pierce slowly blinked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was still hiding under his blankets and that his arm was asleep from laying weird. He pushed the covers off and peaked out the window, sighing in relief when he saw the sun was out.

Reaching over to his nightstand he retrieved his phone. Unlocking it, he saw several missed texts from his mom asking if he was alright and warning him of the storm. He sent back a quick one saying he slept through the whole thing.

An odd feeling rose in him as he stared at his cell. His fingers moving with a mind of their own and pulling up the new contact number. _'Boris…It's a weird name…not that mines very common either…'_ His thumb hovered over the number. _'He was sort of weird too…but…'_ He pushed the button, his phone opened a new text box. _'It was kind of fun to hang out with him…He was…different...In a good way…I think…'_

Pierce re-drafted the text several different times, second-guessing himself each time he was about to send it. Finally, he settled on a simple "Hi".

The phone went off a second later.

Text From: Boris To: Pierce: Hey! Wazzap, Sherlock? :3

A small smile ghosted over Pierce's lips.

Text From: Pierce To: Boris: Bored, you?

Pierce stretched and sat up on his bed, his legs hanging off the side while he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Text From: Boris To: Pierce: Same…Hey, I was wondering about something…

Text From: Pierce To: Boris: What?

Text From: Boris To: Pierce: About those hand signals…the way you talk with your hands. I've seen some other people use it…

The red haired boy bit his lip in consideration for a moment before responding.

Text From: Pierce To: Boris: Do you want me to teach you?

Once again the response was instant, making Pierce wonder if Boris was even paying attention to the class he was in.

Text From: Boris To: Pierce: Would u? Thatd b awesome! U free tomorrow?

Pierce's heart sped up a little. _'I'm going to see him again?'_ His mind buzzed through different places they could meet up. Only one place he thought of he felt truly comfortable being.

Text From: Pierce To: Boris: Yeah, we could meet at the public library after school…

Nervousness started to grow inside him as a few minutes passed without a response. _'The library does sound pretty lame…maybe I should've suggested somewhere else? Should I text him back and change it? I could-'_ His mental struggle was cut short by the vibrating of his cell phone.

Text From: Boris To: Pierce: It's a date :3 I'll see you there, cutie ;3

Pierce felt the blush rise on his cheeks, but smiled widely nonetheless.

**(A/N): Hakuna Matata~ It means no worries, for the rest of your days~ It's our problem free~ Philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~**

**Hey, kiddies, whelp…here it is :3 Hope you liked it!**

**Ace's last name was taken from MiruPen's story 'Wonderland Secret Files' go check it out sometime: 3 **

**Special thanks to my Uke Pikachu buddy; CureAnimeLover ^w^**

**Thanks so much to everyone that read and reviewed and all that. :3 It really makes my day ^w^**

**~Wolf~ **


End file.
